Andante
by asterellaByunChan
Summary: Fotomu tampak sudah tua hehe/Kalau boleh tahu itu foto siapa?/BAEKHYUN!/Kau yang pergi atau aku yang pergi?/Dunia hanya terlalu kaku untuk menerima orang semacam kita/Yeoboseyo/BaekYeol/ChanBaek/T/Yaoi/Mind to RnR?


**Andante**

**T**

**Oneshot**

**Drama, Angst, Hurt**

**Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, BaekYeol, ChanBaek**

**Yaoi**

**Warning: Don't like Don't read**

**I don't hate silent reader but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Andante**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri di sebuah halte tua yang terletak dibawah pohon besar di pinggir jalan. Kondisi halte itu sudah tidak bisa dibilang baik karena tiang penyangganya sudah berkarat dan bangkunya sudah tampak usang. Tapi itu memang resiko fasilitas publik yang terletak di pinggiran kota begini dan jarang dilalui bus pula. Bus hanya akan melewati kawasan ini pada pukul 08.00, 11.00, dan 16.00. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol sudah berdiri di halte sejak pukul 07.00 kurang seperempat. Chanyeol mengenakan hoodie coklat, dilapisi jaket biru donker, celana jeans hitam, sneakers putih dengan tali sepatu hitam, dan syal coklat yang membungkus lehernya hingga menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya. Dan tidak lupa ransel hitamnya yang bertengger di punggungnya. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaketnya dan beberapa kali ia melirik ke sebelah utara melihat apa bus sudah datang atau belum. Sesekali ia melompat kecil untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Memang ini sudah bulan Maret tetapi suhu kota masih tergolong dingin apalagi di pinggiran kota yang notabene masih penuh dengan pepohonan.

"Sialan, lama sekali bus pagi ini. Apa supir tua itu lupa untuk melewati tempat ini?" Chanyeol menggerutu dan tak berapa lama diikuti sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Bus hijau yang ditunggu oleh Chanyeol semenjak tadi pagi akhirnya tiba, dengan wajah masam Chanyeol menaiki bus tersebut dan duduk di barisana kanan, bangku ke-3 didekat jendela. Suasana bus tidak begitu ramai bahkan tergolong sepi karena hanya ada sekitar enam orang di dalam bus. Chanyeol menurunkan syalnya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya, pandangannya ia palingkan ke arah luar menatap beberapa orang berlalu lalang. Bus berhenti di halte berikutnya, Chanyeol melirik siapa yang naik. Hanya seorang ibu-ibu kantoran rupanya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan foto polaroid dari sakunya, foto yang sering ia bawa kemana-mana karena baginya itu adalah penyemangat harinya. Tanpa sadar seseorang duduk disampingnya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi krasak krusuk. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati pemuda disampingnya tersenyum padanya.

"Fotomu tampak sudah tua hehe" tunjuknya pada foto yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Oh ini" Chanyeol menimang fotonya dan tersenyum kecil "Ini memang sudah lama, foto ini diambil sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu"

"Oh, ini diambil dengan kamera polaroid kan?" tanyanya dan Chanyeol mengangguk. "Pantas saja sudah tampak sedikit kabur hehe" pemuda itu kembali menyengir dan Chanyeol hanya diam tidak menanggapinya kemudian memasukkan foto itu kembali ke sakunya.

"Kalau boleh tahu itu foto siapa?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan berpikir sejenak "Aku dan teman– teman terbaikku" Chanyeol tersenyum dan pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Itu diambil sewaktu kelulusan sekolah?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar ucapan orang disampingnya.

"Hanya menebak, soalnya kamera polaroid mulai populer dikalangan pelajar sekitar sebulan sebelum kelulusan 5 tahun yang lalu" pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Jadi kita mempunyai umur yang sama?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya begitu, umurku 23 tahun"

"Umurku juga 23 hehe" Chanyeol menyengir.

"Namaku Kim Jong Dae" Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh Chanyeol.

"Park Chan Yeol"

"Kalau boleh tahu temanmu yang tadi namanya siapa?" tanya Jongdae setelah jabatan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Baek–

Chanyeol mengehentikan ucapannya, ada rasa sedih saat ia harus kembali mengucapkan nama itu.

"Baek?" Jongdae menatap Chanyeol dengan penasaran dan menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Baekhyun. Namanya Byun Baek Hyun" Chanyeol tersenyum canggung dan langsung disambut dengan anggukan oleh Jongdae.

"Ahh, namanya sangat bagus. Byun. Marganya cukup asing ditelingaku hehe"

"Tentu saja, karena Byun tidak masuk 4 marga besar dikorea hehe. Tapi sesuai dengan marganya, seorang seperti Baekhyun juga sulit untuk ditemukan"

"Sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Jongdae. Dia tahu ini sudah terlalu jauh tapi entahlah percakapan ini terdengar menarik.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya.

"Heh? Kau bilang dia adalah teman terbaikmu tapi kau tidak tahu keberadaannya" Jongdae memutar matanya dan meluruskan posisi duduknya.

"Sudah sekitar 2 tahun ini tidak ada kabar darinya" terselip nada sedih dalam ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ahh, mian aku tidak bermaksud–

"Tidak apa" potong Chanyeol sebelum Jongdae menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jongdae menjadi canggung dan memilih untuk diam.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman dan melempar pandangannya ke luar. Sekarang bus sudah sampai di kota dan sedang melaju di jalanan kota yang padat. Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya dan sekarang sudah pukul 09.45, ia mendesah.

Bus berhenti di sebuah halte yang tampak jauh berbeda dari halte tempat Chanyeol menunggu bus tadi. Halte ini tampak jauh lebih bagus dengan bangku bercat hijau dan tiang berwarna senada serta disampingnya ada papan tempat memasang iklan-iklan.

Jongdae berdiri dan Chanyeol menoleh "Aku turun disini hehe. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, aku harap lain kali kita bisa bertemu dan berbincang lagi. Annyeong" Jongdae membungkuk dan berjalan turun dari bus. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang masih di dalam bus dan Chanyeol membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Bus kembali melaju di jalanan kota, sebenarnya hari ini Chanyeol ingin melamar pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang teknologi dan terletak di kota. Semua surat-surat penting yang ia perlukan sudah ada didalam tasnya. Chanyeol juga sudah memikirkan akan tinggal dimana jika ia diterima, karena ia tidak mungkin tinggal dirumahnya dan menempuh perjalanan hampir 2 jam setiap harinya.

Bus akhirnya berhenti di halte yang menjadi tujuan awal Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang turun dari bus, ia membenarkan letak syalnya dan berjalan menuju gedung perusahaan yang menjadi tujuan awalnya.

Hanya perlu menyebrang dan Chanyeol sampai disana, Chanyeol berdiri di ujung zebra cross dan saat ia mendongak, netranya menatap ke seseorang yang tepat berdiri di ujung zebra cross yang ada di sebrang jalan.

Seketika semuanya terasa berhenti bahkan waktu pun terasa berhenti berjalan. Orang itu. Orang yang memakai baju lengan panjang merah dan bersurai brunette itu–

"Baekhyun" lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga terpaku melihat Chanyeol, lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Semuanya berjalan terburu-buru melewati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera memutar badannya dan berlari ke arah utara. Chanyeol terkejut dan matanya membulat.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Teriakkan Chanyeol membuat orang disekitarnya terkejut dan melirik sinis pada Chanyeol namun itu tidak diperdulikan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol berlari dan menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menyebrang menggunakan zebra cross.

Chanyeol berlari ke arah dimana Baekhyun pergi tadi. Persetan dengan pekerjaan, ia baru saja melihat Baekhyun.

Kaki-kaki panjang Chanyeol terus membawanya berlari entah ke arah kemana. Langkah Chanyeol melambat saat ia merasa dirinya benar-benar kehilangan sosok Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat ke sekitar dengan nafas yang memburu. Tidak ada Baekhyun, hanya kerumunan orang kota yang berlomba dengan waktu.

'Sial, kemana perginya?!' batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri namun nihil. Baekhyun sudah entah kemana. Chanyeol mendesah dan mengatupkan kedua bibirnya.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja mengajukan lamaran pekerjaannya di perusahaan yang diinginkannya sekaligus diterima disana. Chanyeol menunggu gilirannya selama 4 jam lebih, memang salahnya karena mengajukan lamarannya ketika lamaran yang lain sudah menumpuk. Belum lagi waktu istirahat para staf yang membuatnya harus menunggu lebih lama. Chanyeol juga menjalani wawancara selama kurang lebih 1 jam sehingga saat ia keluar kondisi diluar sudah mulai gelap.

Sepertinya malam ini ia akan menginap di spa.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri pertokoan-pertokoan yang memancarkan lampu kelap-kelip. Chanyeol sesekali melihat barang-barang yang terpajang di etalase toko. Chanyeol berbelok memasuki gang sempit yang terletak antara toko baju dan toko sepatu, dulu ia sering menggunakan jalan pintas ini menuju ke tempat spa langganannya bersama Jongin dan Sehun. Gang ini tidak sepenuhnya gelap karena masih ada beberapa lampu penerangan walaupun redup.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sosok yang sedang terduduk di bawah lampu jalan. Perlu diketahui mata Chanyeol itu minus jadi wajar jika penglihatannya sedikit kabur dan menjadi lebih kabur karena didukung oleh pencahayaan yang minim.

Orang itu tampak merokok, karena terlihat sesuatu terjepit di sela jari-jarinya. Chanyeol ingin berbalik namun ia merasa orang itu tidak berbahaya lagipula tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari dirinya.

Chanyeol melangkah maju, semakin dekat dan dekat akhirnya orang itu menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dan ia mematikan rokoknya dengan cara menekannya ke tanah. Ia menoleh dan–

"Baekhyun"

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat saat melihat Chanyeol terlebih lagi saat ia mendengar suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Jangan lari!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada serius membuat Baekhyun terdiam di tempat.

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol dengan lembut dan perlahan ia mendekati Baekhyun dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

Bau rokok menguar dengan jelas dan menusuk indera penciuman Chanyeol.

"Kemana saja kau ini?!" Chanyeol mencengkram kedua lengan Baekhyun dengan erat dan menatap matanya dengan serius.

"Aku mau kemanapun bukan urusanmu Park" Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol dari kedua lengannya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Kau tidak perlu mencariku karena aku tidak memintanya! Apa kau tidak mengerti?!" bentak Baekhyun dan ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Baek.."

"Jangan cari aku lagi Park, kau tidak mau kan ketahuan berteman dengan berandalan sepertiku? Berandalan dan GAY!" Baekhyun menekankan kata gay dan menatap sinis pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Menjadi GAY dikorea yang notabene masih tidak bisa menerima penyimpangan memang sangat sulit dan itu juga yang membuat ia dan Baekhyun harus berjalan di jalan masing-masing. Berusaha melupakan perasaan masing-masing dan mencoba membuat relasi berlabel TEMAN.

Mungkin Chanyeol bisa menerimanya dengan 'cukup mudah' namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Label TEMAN terasa jauh lebih menyiksa batinnya, sangat dekat untuk dilihat namun sangat jauh untuk digapai. Begitulah yang Baekhyun rasakan, jadi ia lebih memilih mundur dan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai berkenalan dengan berbagai macam alkohol dan rokok karena dengan itu ia bisa melupakan Chanyeol untuk sejenak.

Baekhyun gila dan rusak karena Chanyeol, ia benci terhadap dirinya yang menyimpang. Kenapa ia tidak menjadi pria normal saja?!

Chanyeol mendekat dan saat ia hendak menyentuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya.

"Pergi! Kau yang pergi atau aku yang pergi?!"

"Baik, aku tidak akan mendekat dan aku hanya akan berdiri disini" ucap Chanyeol setenang mungkin. "Kau tahu Baek? Aku masih menyimpan ini" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menunjukkan foto polaroid yang diambil di hari kelulusan. Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap foto itu. "Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah Baek, mungkin ini terdengar gila tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Cinta bukan sesuatu yang dapat dikendalikan secara sadar kan? Dunia hanya terlalu kaku untuk menerima orang semacam kita" Chanyeol tersenyum sedih dan ia kembali memasukkan foto itu ke dalam sakunya.

Baekhyun hanya berdiri diam dan suasana hatinya menjadi lebih buruk. Ini terasa lebih sakit saat kau tahu bahwa ternyata dia juga masih mencinta. Akan lebih baik jika sekarang Chanyeol membencinya.

"Kenapa kau hanya memakai baju tipis Baek? Bukannya kau tidak suka dingin?"

Chanyeol melangkah untuk lebih mendekati Baekhyun namun Baekhyun tidak menghindar dan hanya berdiri ditempatnya.

Chanyeol melepas syalnya dan mengalungkannya di leher Baekhyun.

"Jangan merokok lagi Baek, itu tidak cocok denganmu" Chanyeol melingkarkan syalnya.

"Pakai ini, ini akan menghangatkanmu" Chanyeol melingkarkan syalnya untuk kedua kalinya dan ia tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Baek" Chanyeol memperbaiki letak syalnya di leher Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Dalam hati ia berharap akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi. Karena tidak mungkin berbicara lebih banyak dengan Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat ujung syal Chanyeol, menyesapi aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang tertinggal di syal itu.

.

.

Satu bulan setelah peristiwa itu Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan ia hanya menjalani kehidupannya yang statis sebagai orang dewasa. Chanyeol juga sudah menyewa sebuah flat yang terletak sekitar 1km dari kantornya tempat ia bekerja.

Hari sudah larut saat ia pulang ke flatnya, Chanyeol menggeser pintu flatnya dengan malas dan segera menjatuhkan dokumen-dokumennya yang sedari tadi menumpu pada lengannya ke lantai. Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan menutup matanya menggunakan lengan kirinya.

Drrt

Drrt

Chanyeol menyingkirkan lengannya dan menoleh ke arah smartphonenya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Chanyeol mengambil smartphonenya dan sebuah nomor tidak dikenal tertera disana. Chanyeol memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Drrt

Drrt

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya, Chanyeol berdecak saat nomor itu kembali tertera dilayar smartphonenya. Setelah melalui beberapa pertimbangan akhirnya Chanyeol menggeser layarnya untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Chanyeol mendekatkan layar smartphone ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo" ucap Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Chanyeol-ah"

.

.

.

**The End**

**.  
.**

**Loooha saya balik lagi dengan ff baru ^^/  
ini murni krya otak saya dan tidak menjiplak siapapun..  
dan maaf Green Rain belum bisa diupdate masih in progress hehe  
udah 80% kok, maaf ga bisa update cepat soalnya lagi ujian sekolah ==a  
oh ya, moga kalian suka dengan ff ini dan saya tahu ini banyak kekurangan soalnya udah ga saya review lagi *bow* .  
ditunggu dengan sangat review kalian .  
ada berita yang mengatakan kalau semua situs ff bakal ditutup, jadi sedih ;-;**


End file.
